The proposed Community Engagement Core (CEC) of the MHDRC will (1) continuously engage and serve the Greater Birmingham area in efforts that will strive to eliminate health disparities;and (2) address the issues of dissemination and sustainability in community-based health disparities research. Cheryl L. Holt, PhD will lead the CEC and Isabel C. Scarinci, PhD, MPH will serve as Co-Leader. During years 1-3 of MHDRC funding, the CEC will generate knowledge on sustainability of a community-based participatory research model created through the current DAB Project EXPORT (RESPECT). During years 4-5 of MHDRC funding, the CEC will generate know ledge on active dissemination of the results of our proposed MHDRC Research Project 2. Simultaneously with these research oriented activities, the CEC will service the community by imparting knowledge and skills to those vulnerable to health disparities. RESPECT community outreach activities currently focus on diet, exercise education, and activities related to the prevention and management of diabetes through the Healthy Congregations Healthy Communities (HCHC) program, a network of local churches in the Birmingham community. Using process evaluation, the CEC will assess the sustainability of the partnerships between the HCHC, the community coalition, the MHDRC and its related activities. In Years 4-5, evidence generated by Project 2 of the proposed MHDRC will be disseminated to the community through the HCHC using the "How to Talk to Your Doctor (and get your doctor to talk to YOU)" (HTTTYD) protocol. The CRC will: 1) disseminate knowledge gained from the Research Core, 2) determine if a new program can be disseminated to an existing partnership of churches and community members, and 3) ascertain whether a program can be implemented independently by the community, using a community-based participatory research approach.